Der Pakt
by Alwaysbeyourself
Summary: Hermine und Ginny brauchen Hilfe. Sie wenden sich an höhere Mächte, die man besser nicht gerufen hätte...
1. Erste Schritte

Titel: Der Pakt

Autorin: ich, wer sonst

Disclaimer: Nein. Keine Person gehört mir. Höchstens das schreckliche Monster aus der Hölle. Restliche Kritik geht an Rowling (hihi).

So, inspiriert von so vielen fanfics musste ich auch mal eine schreiben. Für alle Neuleser: Unten links ist ein kleines lila-blaues Kästchen. Schreibt mir doch mal eure Meinung...

_**

* * *

Prolog **_

_Das hellbraune Haar vermischte sich im Wind mit dem langen roten. Hermine und Ginny standen sich gegenüber und murmelten leise die uralten Worte. Ein kühler Wind stieg um sie herum auf und sie hielten ihre Handflächen aneinander. Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando rissen sie ihre Köpfe zum Himmel, die Augen geschlossen. Alleine die Sterne in der klaren Nacht wurden Zeuge des Spektakels, das auf dem Hügel stattfand._

_

* * *

_**1. Erste Schritte**

Die Vögel zwitscherten munter, als die Sonne mit ihren Strahlen die ersten Äste des dichten Waldes traf. Kurz darauf erreichten sie das Dach des Fuchsbaus, der sich rumpelnd dem Morgen entgegenstreckte.

Innen schliefen fast alle noch. Nur Ron saß am Küchentisch und rührte gedankenverloren in einem Kakao. Er war früh aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Harry musste sich in der Nacht zu Ginny geschlichen haben, denn das Bett war leer gewesen.

Die Treppe knarrte und Hermine kam herunter, die Augen noch zugekniffen und eine Hand an der Wand, die sich tastend den Weg suchte.

„Morg´n."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und lächelte Ron dann an.

„Ja, Morgen."

Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und wippte mit dem Zauberstab. Eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee erschien vor ihr. Genüsslich schlürfte das Mädchen den ersten Schluck. Ron sah ihr schweigend zu, dann vertiefte er sich wieder in seinen Kakao.

„War Harry bei euch?"

Hermine nickt.

„Ich bin aufgewacht, weil er angefangen hat zu schnarchen. Mitten in der Nacht! Ginny hat das nicht gehört."

„Ist sie wohl gewöhnt."

Hermine sah ihn streng an.

„Junge Liebe ist halt so."

Ron verschluckte sich an dem Schluck, den er gerade nehmen wollte. Mit roten Ohren sah er, dass auch Hermine einen rosa Ton im Gesicht bekommen hatte und eifrig in ihrer Tasse rührte. Synchron seufzten sie und lachten dann. Ron stellte die leeren Tassen auf die Spüle.

„Gehen wir wieder hoch? Ist irgendwie kalt hier."

Hermine nickte und folgte ihm in das Zimmer, dessen Wände von orangen Quidditschspielern leuchteten. Die meisten schliefen auf ihren schwankenden Besen, aber zwei waren wach und schauten erfreut auf, als Hermine das Zimmer betrat. Einer klatschte, aber Ron winkte ab.

„Harry hat sie vertrieben."

Der Spieler zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Er hat doch sowieso geschnarcht! Und Hermine sieht so hübsch aus im Schlaf."

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Ron sagte Hermine, dass er genau das gleiche gedacht hatte, es aber nicht aussprechen wollte. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett, sprang aber gleich wieder auf, als der orange Spieler seine schlafenden Kumpanen weckte. Wütend sah sie Ron an.

„Redest du etwa mit ihnen über mich?"

Ron sah unschuldig zu Boden.

„Sie quetschen mich aus..."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht muss ich doch mal wieder bei dir schlafen."

Verlegen sah sie aus dem Fenster. Ron starrte sie erstaunt an.

„Du- du... wieder hier?"

„Hab ich eine Wahl? Und außerdem..."

Sie zupfte an der Bettdecke herum.

„Außerdem war es doch schön hier..."

Ron zog sie in seine Arme und redete in ihre Haare, wie glücklich sie ihn doch machen würde, dass er sie nie hatte verletzen wollen, und dass sich alles ändern würde.

Hermine legte die Arme um ihn und lächelte. Schritt eins war getan. Und Ginny hatte ganz anscheinend ebenso viel Erfolg.


	2. Schwere Fehler

Titel: Der Pakt

Autorin: ich, wer sonst

Disclaimer: Nein. Keine Person gehört mir. Höchstens das schreckliche Monster aus der Hölle. Restliche Kritik geht an Rowling (hihi).

So. Jetzt wissen wir schon, dass alles funktioniert. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es!

* * *

2. Schwere Fehler 

Ginny wachte auf, weil ein Arm sich über sie legte. Ohne sich zu bewegen blinzelte sie und sah Harry, der sich umgedreht hatte und sich nun breit machte. Sie lächelte. Das war gut. Sie setzte sich auf und sah das leere Bett von Hermine. Es wurde immer besser. Vorsichtig kitzelte sie Harry an der Nase. Er schlug die Augen auf, sah Ginny in die Augen und riss sie zu sich herunter, um sie zu küssen. Ginny dachte sich, ja, das war am besten.

Viel später ließen sie voneinander und standen auf, um zu frühstücken. Unten in der Küche saßen Ron und Hermine, kichernd und mit funkelenden Augen. Harry und Ginny setzten sich zu ihnen und machten sich etwas zu essen. Ron sah Harry fast böse an, der Blick verging ihm jedoch, als er sah, wie Ginny zu Hermine eilte, die an einen Schrank getreten war, und hastig auf sie einredete.

Er beugte sich zu seinem besten Freund und flüsterte: „Warst du wieder mal so gut, dass sie es Hermine erzählen muss?"

Harry lachte.

„Wahrscheinlich!"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir müssen heute, spätestens Morgen fahren. Hogwarts wartet nicht!"

Harry nickte und sah verträumt zu Ginny.

„Ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass sie sogar rote-"

Alarmierte hielt ihm Ron den Mund zu.

„Hast du sie noch alle? Es gingt Dinge, die weiß nicht mal ein großer Bruder von seiner Schwester. Und ich will keine Details aus eurem Liebesleben!"

Harry hörte ihn gar nicht.

„Warum bist du eigentlich zu ihr gegangen? Hattet ihr euch nicht getrennt?"

Harry winkte nur ab.

„Das war einer der schwersten Fehler meines Lebens!"

Ron sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Aber Harry war genauso verwundert.

„Und du und Hermine? Wolltest du nicht, dass sie nie wieder in dein Leben tritt, wenn sie weiter für Todesser schwärmt? Oder hat sie das aufgegeben?"

Rons Blick wurde unklar.

„Sie ist zu mir zurückgekommen!", hauchte er.

Harry fragte nicht weiter nach. Ein folgeschwerer Fehler, wie sich herausstellen sollte.

* * *

Oh oh... 


	3. Rückblick

**3. Rückblick**

Hogwarts war beliebt wie eh und je. Seit Hermine das Haus Gryffindor leitete gab es dort keine Schwierigkeiten mehr, und Dumbledore war mehr als zufrieden mit ihr. Ron und Harry hatten ein Besengeschäfft in Hogsmead eröffnet, und waren für Hogwarts gerne gesehene Besucher. Meistens aßen sie dort und waren auch noch in manchen Klassen in der letzten Bank zu sehen. Ron war wohl am häufigsten bei Hermine zu sehen, es war auch lange das Gerücht umgegangen, sie würden heiraten, aber dann hatte Hermine fast eine Affäre mit einem Todesser gehabt, und da waren sie auseinander gegangen.

Harry hatte lange eine Beziehung zu Ginny geführt, hatte ihr in der Schule geholfen und war nach seinem Abschluss nicht ohne Grund nach Hogsmead gezogen.

In Ginnys Ferien wohnten die vier im Fuchsbau, aber nur, wenn Ginnys und Rons Eltern Charlie oder Bill besuchten. Ron hatte hoch und heilig schwören müssen, keine miesen Schwierigkeiten zu machen und das Haus zu pflegen. Hermine hatte den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und unschuldig gelächelt. Und da sie die Tochter von Molly Weasley war, die diese nie gehabt hatte, waren die Eltern gegangen.

Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron taten wirklich nichts verbotenes. Sie konnten nur alle den _Reparo_ Zauber hervorragend, als die Schulzeit wieder begann, und Fred und George waren daran nicht unbeteiligt gewesen.

In den Ferien hatte Harry immer wieder versucht, Ginny zu überzeugen, dass sie die Schule hinschmeißen sollte, um zu ihm zu ziehen. Aber sie hatte genauso oft beteuert, dass sie ohne Schulabschluss nur in der Gosse landen konnte. Und wie es kommen musste hatte die rothaarige kleine Schwester von Ron der Schullegende Hermine nachgezogen und versucht, Harry eifersüchtig zu machen. Das fand Harry erniedrigend (er hatte in seiner Jungen-Logik nicht mal in Anbetracht gezogen, dass Ginny es aus Liebe getan haben könnte) und machte mit ihr Schluss.

Hermine und Ginny waren zu der Übereinstimmung gekommen, dass sie das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnten.

* * *

Ich würde mich riesig über kommentare freuen, habe so das Gefühl, die Geschichte geht nicht dahin, wo sie hin soll... und stehe dann ncoh unter dem Einfluss der Millionen anderer Fanfics, die ich in letzter Zeit gelesen habe (Starchik, mit Ginny und Snape, kann ich nur empfehlen...)!

Locse


	4. Wünsche

**4. Wünsche**

_Harry Potter-- Ronald Weasley _

_Dean Thomas --Lee Jordan_

_Draco Malfoy -- Draco Malfoy _

_Justin Finch-Fletchley --Ernie McMillan_

_Lee Jordan --Tobias Ladivo_

_Terence Higgs -- Marcus Maraunder _

_Daniel Waren --Michael Corner_

_Kevin Dissle -- Chris Caravan_

_Collin Undersell --Steven Artich_

_Lucas Lavanian-- Harry Potter_

_Phillip Laegins -- Jan Emmerig_

_Michael Corner -- Fred Weasley _

_Lance Maffula--Viktor Krum_

_Für meine Liebe -- Für meine Liebe_

_Mit allen Mitteln -- Mit allen Mitteln_

_Über alle Steine -- Über alle Steine_

_Gegen jeden Feind -- Gegen jeden Feind_


	5. Ferien und Alltag, Träume und Streit

**5. Ferien und Alltag, Träume und Streit**

Ginny eilte in den Schlafsaal. Hermine hatte sie mit strengem Blick beobachtet, und da war ihr das Essen vergangen. Merkte sie denn nicht, dass alles nach Plan lief? Malfoy, der Flugunterricht gab, war nicht beim Essen gewesen. Ginny war sehr froh darüber. Sie wusste nicht, wen Hermine ausgewählt hatte, aber sie hoffte, sie würde nie erfahren, wen sie, Ginny, aufgeschrieben hatte.

Vielleicht war die Nacht doch ein Fehler gewesen. Vielleicht hätte sie sich mit dem zufrieden geben müssen, was sie hatte. Aber was war das schon? Was hatte sie? Hermine war gut dran, sie hatte Kariere, Job, und jeden Mann, den sie wollte. Na ja, fast, jeden. Ron war so lange besessen von ihr gewesen, und Hermine musste alles kaputt machen. Nur um zu sehen, ob er sie wirklich liebte. Ginny hätte es ihr an jeder Geste ihres Bruders sagen können. Aber so war sie halt, die Legende. Den Abschluss mit Null Fehlern und überragenden Leistungen zu machen, machte sie wirklich zur Legende. Keiner war so wissbegierig wie Hermine.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Ginny sprang auf und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es stockfinster war. Sie hatte noch lernen wollten.

Sie öffnete die Tür und taumelte erschrocken zurück. Dean Thomas stand vor ihr, das Gesicht halb verborgen hinter einem Strauß Rosen, die Beine verführerisch weit auseinander gestellt. Er hob den Blick und blitzte Ginny an.

„Ich habe die Ferien nur mit einer Sache verbracht!"

Ginny hob die Augenbrauen und wartete.

„Diesen verdammten Rosenspruch zu lernen!"

Sie lachte. Dean war eben unvergleichlich. Sie nahm die Rosen entgegen und zog ihn in das Zimmer. Kaum hatte sie die Tür geschlossen, da drückte er sie gegen die Wand und küsste leidenschaftlich.

Moment, dachte Ginny. Und Harry?

Aber Dean schien von ihr besessen zu sein und zeigte ihr das sehr deutlich. Nach den ersten Zweifeln wegen ihrem Freund hatte Ginny bald nur noch die Sorge, ob ihre Zimmergenossinnen sich beim Essen ebenso wenig Zeit ließen wie sie.

Müde und unausgeschlafen tapste Ginny zum Frühstückstisch. Harry war nirgends zu sehen, Dean ebenso wenig, und überhaupt kein einziges männliches Wesen. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. Besser so.

Hermine saß verbittert am Lehrertisch und kaute auf ihrem Frühstück. Ihre Blicke klebten an der Decke. Als sie Ginny sah kam sie herunter und setzte sich zu ihr.

Ginny schluckte nervös und rührte in einem leeren Becher.

„Neuigkeiten?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Jungen da gewesen?"

Ungeduldig seufzte Ginny, holte dann tief Luft und sah Hermine entschlossen an.

„Was willst du eigentlich? Bist du nicht zufrieden mit der Situation? Oder hat es bei dir nicht gewirkt?"

Hermine wurde rosa. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht wachgelegen und gewartet. Aber keiner war gekommen, keiner, auf den sie so sehnlichst gewartet hatte.

„Ok, ich bin enttäuscht. Aber vielleicht braucht es bei mir noch ein wenig. War wirklich keiner bei dir?"

„Doch. Dean."

Hermine prustete das Ei aus, das sie gerade essen wollte.

„Thomas?"

„Kennst du noch einen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

Ginny musterte ihre Freundin und Lehrerin misstrauisch. Warum regte sie das so auf. Dean war von jeher auf Ginny getrimmt gewesen. Und jetzt war er wieder da und brachte ihr die Liebe entgegen, die sie immer von ihm gewünscht hatte. Er hatte sich nur ungern von ihr getrennt, und auf keinen Fall wegen Hermine.

Hermine tupfte sich mit einer Serviette den Mund ab.

„Los, Unterricht geht wieder los!"

Ginny trottete ihr hinterher in der Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine war verändert. Aber wie?

Im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung saß Ginnys Klasse muckmäuschenstill und lauschte Hermines Vortrag über die Verwandlung von Schweinen in Tische. Ginny sah aus dem Fenster. Sie konnte den Quidditchplatz sehen. Ein einsamer Spieler flog auf dem Feld seine Runden und machte waghalsige Manöver.

„Miss Weasley?"

Ginny richtete ihre Augen wieder nach vorne. Hermine sah sie unzufrieden an und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Augen bitte nach vorne."

Ginny murmelte ein „Natürlich Miss Granger" und betonte das „Miss" mit extra viel Verachtung. Hermine hörte es nicht, aber Ginnys Nachbar, Lucas Lavanian. Schon die ganze Zeit hatte er mit gebanntem Blick nach vorne geblickt und drehte sich jetzt widerwillig zu Ginny.

„Hör mal, es gibt bestimmt eine Menge Typen, die sie gerne heiraten würden!"

Ginny nickt und zog uninteressiert die Nase hoch.

„Sie ist wirklich heiß!!"

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt?

„Du findest sie also gut?"

Lucas nickte.

„Meinst du, ich könnte mal mit ihr reden, so...außerhalb der Schule? Sie ist ja nur ein Jahr älter als wir..."

Ginny funkelte Hermine zufrieden an.

„Tu das nur. Sie wird sich freuen!"

Lucas zuckte zusammen, als Hermines Stimme ihn zur Ordnung rief. Aber Ginny bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme wesentlich weicher klang, als sie das bei ihrem Namen getan hatte.

Nach Verwandlung hatte Ginny Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde sie von hinten festgehalten und an den nächsten Baum gedrückt. Es war Harry, und er drängte sich ziemlich aufdringlich gegen sie. Süchtig drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre, aber Ginny gab ihm eine Ohrfeige und schimpfte laut.

„Ich habe Unterricht!"

„Das hat dich sonst auch nicht gestört."

Stimmt, aber jetzt stört es eben.

„Ich bin sowieso zu spät."

Sie rannte entschlossen weiter, wurde aber langsamer, als sie bei Hagrids Hütte die ihr sehr wohl vertraute Gestalt von Lee Jordan auffiel. So schnell wirkte es?

Sie drehte sich um und sah Harry noch immer an dem Baum lehnen und schmollend zu ihr rübersehen. Das ganze entwickelte sich nicht nach Plan. Ganz und gar nicht.

Langsam lief sie weiter. Lee hatte sie gesehen, sicher auch mit Harry.

Bei Hagrid angekommen war sie die erste. Der Halbriese war in seinem Garten und bereitete noch vor.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu dem entfernten Harry setzte sich Ginny auf die Steintreppe. Lee kam wie zufällig um die Ecke und sah erfreut auf Ginny.

„Na so ein Zufall! Was macht denn die bildhübsche Schwester meiner besten Freunde hier so alleine?"

Kopfstand, sieht man doch!, dachte Ginny wütend. Lee war zwar attraktiv, aber manchmal wirklich unsensibel. Beim Gedanken an ihre Brüder hatte Ginny wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Sie wären so enttäuscht von ihr!

„Darf man sich setzten?"

„Natürlich! Was machst du hier?"

Lee wackelte mit dem Kopf hin und her.

„Hagrid braucht ein paar Sachen, und mein Vater hat doch diesen Tierladen."

Ginny nickte. Lee rückte näher zu ihr, was kaum noch möglich war, da er sich auf Körperkontakt gesetzt hatte.

„Was machst du eigentlich am Wochenende?"

Immer noch Kopfstand. Warum die Frage?

„Weiß noch nicht."

„Lust auf eine Nacht Hogsmead- ich meine einen Nachmittag?"

Ginny grinste. Bei ihm funktionierte es also auch.

„Vielleicht..."

Zu ihrem Entsetzen fiel Lee vor ihr auf die Knie. Nicht mehr weit entfernt kamen ziemlich viele aus ihrer Klasse, und Hagrid war im Haus zu hören.

„Ginny, ich will dich jetzt und hier fragen, ob-"

„Ich. Wieder. Mit Harry zusammen!"

Stockend kam es aus ihr heraus. Aber Lee hörte gar nicht zu. Er hatte ein Gänseblümchen vom Gras abgerissen und legte es Ginny theatralisch auf die Beine.

„-ob du meine Frau werden willst?"

Ginny hustete empört und sah zu ihrer Erleichterung Michael Corner kommen.

„Michael, Lee hat-"

Doch auch Michael war taub für ihre Worte. Er riss Lee hoch und schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht.

„Mei-ne-Freun-din!"

Ginny bekam keine Luft mehr. Hagrid schlug die Tür auf und fegte sie damit von der Treppe, riss dabei auch Lee und Michael um.

„Was´n hier los?"

Er ließ eine Wolke Whiskey zu ihnen schwappen. Ginny richtete sich stöhnend auf, sah Hagrid mit großen Augen an und lief zum Schloss zurück.

Harry, der aus Hagrids Tür kam hinter Hagrid erschien sah ihr sehnsuchtsvoll nach und sagte dann: „Ich glaube, sie wurde belästigt."

Mit der Grausamkeit eines Henkers zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

* * *

Und? Und? Kritik? Lob? BITTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! 


	6. Verlassen, Verwunschen

Hallo, ich lade mal wieder was vom Pakt hoch. Jetzt wird es noch spannender!

* * *

6. Verlassen, Verwunschen

Hermine hatte nur zwei freie Stunden an diesem Tag. Der Rest der Woche war nur halb so anstrengend.

Stöhnend und ächzend richtete sie sich auf und ging zur Tür. Herein strömten die Siebtklässler aus Slytherin. Das würde eine sehr anstrengende Stunde werden.

Nicht lange und sie musste Strafarbeiten verteilen. Die Aufsätze wurden immer länger. Am Ende war sie so geschafft, dass es unmöglich war, noch Hausaufgaben zu geben.

„Los, haut ab!"

Johlend stürmten die Schüler wieder hinaus.

Nur ein Junge mit schlechten Zähnen blieb.

„Miss Granger?"

„Ja, Mister Higgs?"

Er strich verlegen mit den Fingern über eine Tischkante.

„Sie sind doch mit Ginny Weasley befreundet..."

Oho, dachte Hermine. Das war interessant. Böse Slytherin wurden liebeskrank.

„Ja. Was ist mit ihr?"

Der Junge strich sch nervös durch die Haare und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Wenn sie mir nichts sagen wollen kann ich ihnen nicht helfen."

„Na ja, ich dachte mir, vielleicht hat Ginny Lust, mal mit mir auszugehen."

„Bestimmt. Einfach fragen, würde ich sagen. Und zwar sie selbst!"

Hermine drehte sich um und lächelte ihr Wolfslächeln. Ginny hatte keine gute Wahl getroffen. Und anscheinend war sie, Hermine, die Anlaufstelle für Ratschläge in Sachen Ginny. Das würde noch lustig sein.

Terence Higgs hatte den Raum verlassen. Jetzt hatte sie eine Freistunde. Hermine ließ sich in ihren Sessel fallen und holte die Liste der nächsten Klasse heraus. Eine Erste, wie wunderbar. Aber sie nahm, was kam.

Mit halbem Ohr lauschte sie die ganze Zeit, ob nicht jemand klopfte. Ron hatte sich den ganzen Tag nicht blicken lassen und auch kein anderer Junge ihrer Liste.

Plötzlich war jemand an der Tür. Dann war es wieder ruhig.

Hermine sprang auf und riss die Tür auf. Keiner da. Sie sah zu Boden und da lag eine Blume. Eine orange, mit einem kleinen Zettel. Sie hob beides auf und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

_Hogsmead ist fein,_

_ich bin nur klein,_

_willst du trotzdem mein sein?_

Hermine grinste. Das war gut. Ihr Gedächtnis lief auf Hochtouren. Wer war in Hogsmead und hielt nicht viel von sich?

Der Schatten im Klassenraum bewegte sich. Ein blonder junger Mann huschte auf den Flur, nicht ohne noch einen Blick auf die wieder verschlossenen Tür zum Büro zu werfen.

Es klopfte. Hermine stürzte zur Tür und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht- und blickte Dumbledore an.

„Miss Granger, wir brauchen ihre Hilfe."

Auf dem Weg zu den Ländereien erklärte der Schulleiter, was vorgefallen war.

Hermine rang um ihre Fassung.

„Einen unverzeihlichen Fluch? Das würde er nie tun!"

„So wahr mein Bart grau ist. Er war wie besessen."

Besessen. Besessen. Das Wort hallte in ihr nach. Irgendetwas klingelte dabei, aber sie kam nicht drauf, warum.

„Wie geht es Mr. Jordan?"

„Zumindest besser als Mr. Corner."

„Beide!"

Hermine unterdrückte Tränen der Verzweiflung. Das würde Harry nie tun! Er konnte das nicht gewesen sein.

„Sagen wir zu unserem Glück, dass wir Hagrid haben."

Sie nickte nur. Dumbledore schritt mit schnellen Schritten zu der großen Hütte. Dort saßen Harry, Hagrid und die gesamte Klasse von Ginny, nur ohne Ginny und Michael Corner.

„Wo ist Ginny?"

Harry sah seine beste Freundin mit glasigen Augen an.

„Woher sollen wir das wissen?"

Hermine trat zu ihm und schüttelte ihn an den Schultern.

„Harry, was hast du getan? Du benutzt die Mittel deines Feindes! Das, wogegen du kämpfst."

„Hermy, was geht denn bei dir ab. Ginny brauchte meine Hilfe!"

Er schubste sie von sich und schritt unruhig auf und ab. Aber Hermine ließ sich nicht so schnell abwimmeln. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Hagrid auf Dumbledores Geheiß die Schüler zur Schule zurück schickte.

„Wenn sie Hilfe braucht, dann kommt sie zu dir. Was hast du dir nur gedacht!"

„Lee hat ihr einen Antrag gemacht. Und Michael meinte, sie wäre wieder seine Freundin. Da bin ich einfach dazwischen gegangen."

„Und Ginny, was hat sie dazu gesagt?"

„Nur, dass sie wieder mit mir zusammen ist und dann ist sie weggelaufen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Was würde passieren, wenn- nein, sie dachte das nicht zuende. Und bereute alles jetzt schon. Nur wegen Ron. Nur wegen ihm.

„Ginny?"

Ein Rascheln unter dem Bett.

„Ich bin´s, Hermine."

Ein paar rote Haarspitzen kamen zum Vorschein, als es erneut raschelte. Hermine schwang den Zauberstab und das Bett erhob sich. Ginny lag darunter, die Augen rot vom weinen und der Umhang staubig.

„Komm her!"

Langsam stand das Mädchen auf und ging zu Hermine. Diese ließ das Bett wieder sinken und nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm.

„Was haben wir nur getan?"

Ginny schluchzte laut auf.

„Werden sie alle aufeinander losgehen?"

Wieder schüttelte es Ginny. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und putzte sich die Nase.

„War das in der Abmachung? Das wir uns entscheiden müssen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war sehr gerissen von ihm, dass wir den Vertrag auch verbrennen mussten."

„Ich wollte nicht unterschreiben, wenn wir beides ins Feuer werfen sollten."

Ginny rieb sich die Narbe, die ihr von jener Nacht am Daumen geblieben war.

„Dann warst du schon dabei, und ich konnte nicht mehr zurück!"

Sie sah Hermine gelangweilt an.

„Harry war nicht mehr da, als ich weggelaufen bin. Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Hermine schluckte. Sie wusste es noch nicht.

„Bedeuten dir Michael und Lee eigentlich sehr viel?"

„Ich dachte eigentlich schon. Aber glaubst du, es gibt eine Reihenfolge?"

„Ginny, Harry war doch noch da. Er ist zu Hagrid gegangen, als du mit Lee geredet hast. Und als du weg warst, da... "

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er hat- "

Hermine liefen zwei Tränen über die Wange.

„_Mit allen Mitteln. Gegen jeden Feind._"

Ginny stand auf und stand nur noch Zentimeter von Hermine entfernt.

„Was!"

„Ein unverzeihlicher Fluch."

Hermine drehte sich weg und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Harry? Auf ihn, oder von ihm?"

„Er war es."

Ginny brach in Tränen aus.

„Was haben wir getan!"

Ja, dachte Hermine bitter, das frage ich mich auch!

Zurück in ihrem Büro und Zimmer legte sie den Kopf auf die Hände und wartete, dass die nächste Stunde begann. Sie musste den frisch aus den Winterferien zurückgekehrten Schülern zeigen, wie man eine Tasse in eine Maus verwandelte.

Bevor sie im Klassenraum vorbereitete ging sie noch mal die Geschehnisse auf dem Berg durch. Sie und Ginny waren so verzweifelt gewesen. Und war da nicht auch noch der Alkohol gewesen? Nein, Ginny trank nicht. Liebte sie Harry so sehr? Hermine kniff sich wütend in den Arm und trat gegen ihren Schreibtisch, was sie vor Schmerz wimmernd zusammensacken ließ. Sie hatte einen großen Fehler begangen.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass Ginny Harry so liebte, hatte sie etwas von der Liebe des berühmten Jungen haben wollen, eine Art Bezahlung für die sieben Jahre Freundschaft und Unterstützung, die sie ihm immer gegeben hatte, und das nicht ungern.

Die Klasse war unruhig und laut. Hermine wurde einige Male laut und schrie die Klasse zur Ordnung. Ganz ungewöhnlich für ihre Verhältnisse.

Nach der Stunde war sie so geschafft wie noch nie.

Beim Abendessen sah sie Ron kommen. Er lächelte schelmisch.

„Wie war dein Tag?"

„Das Übliche. Schüler über Schüler."

Ron setzte sich dicht an sie und griff sich einen Toast.

„Komm doch heute Abend zu uns. Ich glaube, Ginny wollte auch kommen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe Sturmfrei. Komm du zu mir."

Ron lachte über ihren Witz und küsst sie auf die Wange.

„Na gut, bis nachher."

Und sie aßen schweigend nebeneinander.

Kurz darauf kamen Ginny und Kevin Dissle, ein Junge aus Hufflepuff. Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als Kevin seine Schwester auf den Mund küsste und zu seinem Tisch eilte.

„Das...war ein Hufflepuff."

„Ja."

Ginny setzte sich ihm gegenüber und fing an zu essen.

„Und er fängt nicht mit H an und hört mit arry auf."

„Nein, mit K und evin."

Ron schnippte ihr Krümel zu.

„Du betrügst meinen Freund."

„Ron, er hat Lee und Michael fast umgebracht! Glaubst du, ich gebe-"

„-ihm noch mehr Gelegenheiten, das bei anderen zu tun?", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Ron wird ihm das sicher erzählen, und dann kannst du einen Grabstein für Ka-evin bestellen!"

Ginny seufzte.

„Ist er hier irgendwo? Ich habe gehört, sein Zauberstab wird ihm demnächst abgenommen."

Hermine deutete auf die Tore der großen Halle.

„Auf dem Weg!"

Ginny schaute plötzlich sehr erschrocken drein. Sie rutschte unter den Tisch und kroch davon. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte dann Harry an.

„Hi. Hallo, Ron."

Auf einmal war Harry nicht mehr freundlich. Mit blitzenden Augen sah er seinen besten Freund an und zog eine Schnute.

„Hermine, kann ich mal mit dir reden?"

Sie folgte ihm nach draußen auf den Flur, doch er zog sie noch weiter. Vor einem Klassenzimmer machte er halt.

Drinnen verschloss er das Schloss mit einem Bruchsicherem Zauber und drehte sich dann zu Hermine, die sich unwohl auf einen Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Ich finde wirklich, du solltest dich nicht mit so einem Looser abgeben!"

„Er ist immerhin dein bester Freund."

„War er mal. Er spannt mir die Engel dieser Welt aus."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Was für Engel?"

Harry kam dicht an sie heran und drückte ihre Beine auseinander.

„Engel wie dich!"

Hermine stolperte aus dem Klassenraum und lief direkt Ron in die Arme.

„Hier bist du!"

Er musterte Hermines rotes Gesicht und ihre zerzausten Haare, die halb offene Bluse und die offenen Schuhe. Seine Ohren wurden scharlachrot, als er Harry sah, der hinter Hermine auftauchte und sich die Hose zumachte.

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist."

Hermine benutzte ihre Finger hastig als Kamm.

„Harry hat sich vergessen, und Ginny anscheinend auch. Ich habe ihn...aufgehalten. Kleiner Kampf."

Rons Blick wurde weich.

„Wenn du das sagst ist deine Stimme so süß!"

Hermine lachte auf. Harry rannt den Gang hinunter. Nachdenklich schauten sie ihm nach.

Was passiert, wenn er mich und Ginny noch mal zusammen sieht?


	7. Erinnerung

7. Erinnerung

Das Wesen war unheimlich. Ein roter Schimmer umgab es und Ginny fragte sich, wie weit man ihn in der Umgebung sehen konnte.

Als hätte es ihre Gedanken gelesen hauchte er sie an: „Ich bin nur sichtbar für die, die mich gerufen haben."

Seine Stimme war dunkel und rauchig, als käme sie von tief unten, von da, wo auch das Wesen herkam.

Es hatte keine menschlichen Züge, die Beine endeten in Krallen. Die Haut bestand aus Schuppen, die grün und blau glänzten. Das Gesicht eine einzige Maske. Gelbe Augen über einer knochigen Vertiefung, die als Nase diente. Der Mund war ein Schlitz, geschmückt mit spitzen Zähnen und einer schwarzen Zunge, die ständig über die lidlosen Augen leckte. Ein wahrer Alptraum, wenn man ihn nur kurz anschaute. Der Gestank, den die Ausbrut der Hölle verbreitete, war stark. Es roch nach Verwesung und Unheil, nach Schmerzen und Vergiftung.

Aber es kam nicht aus der Hölle.

Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger hatten ein Wesen uralter Zauberer gerufen, mit dem sie einen Pakt schließen wollten.

Das Feuer, in welchem sie ihre ersten Pergamente verbrannt hatten, war hellgrün. Es hatte fast keine Flammen, nur ein Strahl, der sich nach oben erhob. Er war nicht allzu lang, aber es verströmte eine ungeheure Hitze.

Das Wesen lachte.

„Ich habe die Pflicht, euch darauf hinzuweisen, dass ihr auch eure Seele verkaufen könnt. Es liegt in eurer Hand."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben den Punkt schon geklärt. Nicht die Seelen, nur Zauberkraft."

„Ein Teil eurer Kraft gegen die Liebe eurer Wünsche."

„Genau so!"

Ginny fing an zu zittern.

„Hermine, das klingt nicht gut! Ich muss doch meine Prüfungen machen."

„Und ich bin Lehrerin! Als ob ich weniger Kraft bräuchte."

Das Wesen drehte sich entzückt im Kreis.

„Füllt eure Listen."

Zwei Pergamente erschienen vor den Mädchen, daneben zwei tiefblaue Federn. Während sie die Namen der Jungen aufschrieben, von denen sie Liebe erwarteten, tanzet das Wesen auf und ab und fächerte mit den Verträgen, die die Mädchen mit ihrem eigenen Blut unterschreiben hatten, in der Luft,

„Sehr gut. Und jetzt schreibt mit: _Für meine Liebe, Mit allen Mitteln, Über alle Steine, _

_Gegen jeden Feind._ Sehr schön. Werft die Papiere in das Feuer."

Hermine und Ginny taten was er sagte.

„Was ist mit einer Umkehrung?", wollte Ginny noch wissen.

Das Wesen drehte sich schneller.

„So etwas ist nicht im Vertrag."

„Mein Vertrag wurde verbrannt, woher soll ich noch wissen, was darin steht?"

„Das ist der Preis, den man bezahlt."

Es drehte sich schneller und schneller, bis es mit einer lauten **Poff **verschwand. Ginny drehte sich zu Hermine.

„Denkst du, dass das gut war?"

„Wir werden sehen."

Die Mädchen nahmen sich an die Hand und kehrten zum Fuchsbau zurück, wo Ron und Harry noch selig schliefen.


	8. Wohin der Weg uns führt

8. Wohin der Weg uns führt

Ginny hatte schlecht geschlafen. Harry war nicht mehr gekommen, worüber sie auf der einen Seite froh, aber auf der anderen Seite traurig war. Es war sehr schön mit ihm gewesen, als er wieder zu ihr gekommen war. Aber mit Dean war es auch schön. Und mit Kevin. Und wahrscheinlich auch mit Lee, und Malfoy, und Collin, und Lucas, und Terence, und Phillip, und Michael, und Terry, und Justin, und Daniel. Aber wer war der Richtige?

Ein Grund, warum Ginny den Pakt gemacht hatte, war, dass sie sich einsam fühlte. Sie wollte von Harry umgeben sein, wollte, dass er ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas, wollte einen Freund - vielleicht dann nicht Harry- der ihr sagte, wo es langging und sie führt. Einen Freund, der ihr stark zur Seite stand und ihr half. Harry, Dean, Kevin, Terence, und all die anderen sollten eine Auswahl sein, aus der sie ihren Prinzen wählen konnte. Aber anscheinend kamen alle auf einmal und standen sich dabei selbst im Weg. Wer wusste schon, wohin sie das führen würde.

Ginny stand auf und zog sich an. Die vier anderen Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal schliefen noch selig und träumten von der heilen Welt.

Unten beim Frühstück saßen nur wenige Schüler, und keine Lehrer. Ginny sah Justin Finch-Fletchley, der verschlafen auf einem Brötchen kaute.

Ginny setzte sich so, dass er sie sehen musste.

Er schaute auf.

„Guten Morgen Ginny. So früh schon auf?"

Er wirkte normal.

„Ja, konnte nicht schlafen. Hab an Michael gedacht, und auch an Harry."

„Hmhm."

Justin nickte abwesend. Er reagierte nicht auf die Anspielung. Doch bevor Ginny weiterreden konnte flackerte etwas in seinen Augen auf.

„Lee Jordan hat dir einen Antrag gemacht?"

Beunruhigt nickte Ginny.

„Aber ich habe ihm gesagt, ich wäre wieder- Single."

„Cool, hast du Lust, heute nach der Schule im See schwimmen zu gehen?"

„Ja, warum nicht."

„Ich freue mich auf dich!"

Ginny winkte ihm zu, als er die Halle verließ. Also ein weiterer Kandidat.

Nach ein paar Bissen wurde sie unsanft nach hinten gerissen.

„Weasley, mitkommen."

Es war Draco Malfoy höchstpersönlich. Und ohne irgendwelche Anhängsel.

Er schleppte die sich wehrende Ginny den Flur entlang, bis zu einer Tür, die alt und zerbrechlich aussah. Als sie den Raum betraten, war Ginny geschockt, wie es aussah. Spinnweben überall, Staub auf den Möbeln und Regale mit gammeligen Büchern.

Malfoy drehte sich um und grinste sie an.

„Wir werden eine kleine Reise machen!"

Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab eine Reihe von Büchern an und das Regal löste sich in Luft auf. Schnell hastete Malfoy hindurch und zog Ginny wieder mit sich. Hinter ihnen erschien das Regal wieder.

„Was passiert hier?"

„Angst, Weasley?"

Er betonte ihren Namen, aber nicht verächtlich, sondern ...anders. Es gefiel Ginny, und machte ihr gleichzeitig Angst.

„Ich doch nicht!"

„Du zitterst."

Vor Begehren vielleicht, du Ochse?

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste.

Er ahnt es, dachte Ginny.

Oft hatte sie lange zu dem Slytherintisch gestarrt, wenn Malfoy sich mit Harry gestritten hatte, oder Dumbledore über ernste Sachen sprechen wollte. Sie liebte das Gesicht, dass der blasse Junge dabei machte. Amüsiert, höhnisch, angewidert. Er hielt sich für etwas viel besseres, und war so schrecklich arrogant.

Aber er sah zum schreien gut aus!

Die Hand, die er noch immer hielt, zitterte schrecklich stark. Ginny verfluchte sich, aber sie war gespannt, was für Geheimnisse der verzogene Junge aus dem Haus der bösen Zauberer zu bieten hatte. Sie erwartete nicht, dass er so gut war wie Harry, nein. Besser?

Ginny grinste bei ihren Gedanken.

Der kurze Tunnel, den sie durchschritten hatten endete. Malfoy zog Ginny dicht an seine Brust und flüsterte: „Willkommen in meinem Reich!"

Ginny klappte der Mund auf.

Ein großes Zimmer, ohne Fenster, aber von einem silbernen Schimmer, der Licht gab. Ein grün-glänzender Vorhang verdeckte ein altes Bett, welches in der Mitte des Raumes stand. An den Wänden hingen zwei Bilder, die Obstschalen zeigte, an einer Seite stand eine Kommode, bedeckt von einer Rüschendecke.

Überrascht drehte sich Ginny zu Malfoy um.

„Zu so was bist du im Stande?"

„Tja." Der Junge kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ich habe diesen Raum durch Zufall gefunden. War eigentlich nicht alles meine Idee."

„Wusste ich´s doch!"

Malfoy bewies Reaktionsvermögen. Bevor Ginny sich weiter mit dem Raum und ihrem Erstaunen befassen konnte hatte er ihr den Pullover über dem Kopf ausgezogen.

„Hey!"

Er verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem. Ginny wollte sich widersetzten, doch ihr fiel ein, dass sie sich das irgendwie schon lange gewünscht hatte. Und Malfoy schien wirklich Ahnung zu haben.

Sie wachte auf. Sah neben sich. Leer.

„Draco?"

Keine Antwort.

„Draco Malfoy! Wo zum Teufel steckst du?"

Sie stand auf und tapste durch den Flur. Aber das Regal stand eisern vor dem Ausgang.

Ginny fiel auf, dass sie nackt war und huschte schnell ins Bett zurück.

Wie hatte sie nur einschlafen können. Es war Schulzeit, sie hatte Unterricht.

Wie spät es wohl war?

Jemand kam.

„Ginny? Schon wach?"

„Spätestens bei deinem Gebrüll!"

Malfoy kam mit diesem siegessicheren Lächeln um die Ecke, mit welchem er auch vorhin von ihr gerollt war.

„Du warst gut, weißt du das?"

Ginny grinste.

„Erfahrung eben.", erklärte sie knapp. Solche Worte aus seinem Mund? Dieser Zauber war stark, wenn er sogar Malfoy zu einem Jungen mit Lob im Mund machte.

Auf ihre Antwort setzte er sich wieder aufs Bett neben sie.

Und Ginny biss sich auf die Zunge. Welche Erfahrung? Sie hatte das ganz natürlich gesagt, aber plötzlich war ihr aufgegangen, dass Malfoy ihr gerade die Unschuld genommen hatte.

Verdammt!

Wütend stieß sie ihn von sich!

„Klamotten! Ich habe Schule!"

Malfoy hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Die hast du weggeworfen. Geh sie halt suchen."

Ginny biss die Zähne zusammen und stieg wieder aus dem Bett. Sie fand ihre Sachen nur schwer zusammen, auf seltsame Weise erschienen sie nur dann, wenn sie Lust hatten, und nur wo sie wollten. Und Malfoy stand die ganze Zeit an der Wand und sah ihr zu. Sah zu, wie Ginny nackt durch den Raum lief und ihre Sachen zu sich rief.

Als sie den Raum verließ war es erschreckend spät. Im Gemeinschaftsraum lief sie Hermine in die Arme, die besorgt aus ihrem Zimmer kam.

„Ginny Weasley, wo hast du den ganzen Tag gesteckt? Eine Menge junger Männer haben nach dir gefragt."

Ginny kuschelte sich an sie. Hermine verstand nicht, erwiderte aber die Umarmung.

„Ich wurde vom Zauber beschäftigt.", sagte das rothaarige Mädchen einfach.

Das verstand Hermine dagegen sofort, zog Ginny auf den Gang und in ihr Büro.

„Ich bin nicht so zufrieden damit! Während der Schulzeit. Wer denn?"

Ginny durchkämmte ihr Gedächtnis. Wer konnte zu Hermine gegangen sein, und wer würde sich das nicht trauen?

„Lucas Lavanian."

Hermine nickt langsam.

„Er hat mich eine Zeit lang eingesperrt gelassen. Ich konnte nicht raus. Und dann musste ich meine Kleider suchen, weil der Raum sie verschluckt hatte."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Hermine rot.

„Verschluckt?"

Ginny kaut auf ihrer Lippe.

„Ja, was ist daran so komisch?"

„Oooch... nichts.", sagt ihre Freundin mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme.

Verwirrt ließ Ginny sie alleine. Sie musste raus hier, darüber nachdenken, was Draco mit ihr gemacht hatte.

Auf dem Flur bleib sie stehen.

Sollte sie Dumbledore alles erzählen?

Nein, das konnte sie Hermine nicht antun.

Wie weit hatte Harry sie gebracht? Sie verkaufte ihre Magie um ihn zu einem potenziellen Mörder zu machen.

Ginny knickte an der Wand zusammen und schluchzte verzweifelt auf.

Sie liebte Harry doch, warum hatte sie ihn dann schon betrogen? Lee, Michael, Justin, Kevin, Draco...

Draco...

Sie war entsetzt von sich selbst, dass ein Slytherin, dessen Vater mit dem dunklen Lord arbeitete, sie ins Bett bekommen hatte.

War das die Strafe, die man erhielt, wenn man liebte?

Ginny schüttelte den Gedanken von sich.

Ich werde melancholisch, hinterher schreibe ich noch Gedichte!

Langsam stand sie auf und ging den Flur runter.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es fast leer. Ein roter Haarschopf schaute hinter einem Sessel hervor.

„Ron!"

Ihr großer Bruder schrak auf und fiel fast übers eine Füße.

„Hallo Gin."

„Was machst du hier? Musst du nicht arbeiten?"

„Na ja, Hermine hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Ich war schon bei ihr. Seid ihr wieder glücklich?"

Ron sah auf den Boden und setzte sich wieder.

„Ich werde nicht schlau aus diesem Mädchen. Ich habe sie mit Harry gesehen, mit eindeutigen... du weißt schon!"

Ginny setzte sich neben ihn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weiß ich nicht!"

Das verärgerte Ron sichtlich.

„Vielleicht hat er deine Betrügerei spitzgekriegt, vielleicht will er dich nicht mehr, aber er hat mit meiner Freundin rumgemacht. Ich will keinen Streit und habe nichts gesagt. Was meinst du, kann ich sie drauf ansprechen?"

„Hm?"

Ginny hatte nach seinen ersten Worten nicht mehr zugehört. Ihr Bruder hatte etwas sehr wichtiges gesagt.

„Du meinst, Harry will sie auch."

Ron nickte.

Ich wusste es. Sie wollte ihn schon immer ein bisschen, und jetzt hat sie es eben genutzt. Wusste sie nicht, dass sie, Ginny, ihn wollte?

„Danke Ron. Ich liebe dich!"

Damit verließ sie den Raum wieder.

Ron sah ihr hinterher und fragte sich, warum er Mädchen überhaupt ansprach, wenn sie ihm sowieso nie zuhörten.

„Du hast seinen Namen auch aufgeschrieben!"

Hermine fuhr herum und stand Ginny Auge in Auge gegenüber.

„Wessen?"

Ginny schnaubte.

„Tu nicht so scheinheilig. Harrys. Meinen Harry!"

Hermine wurde rosa. Sie trat hinter ihren Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Ok, ich gebe es zu. Aber ich bereue es jetzt schon!"

„Was? Das du ihn aufgeschrieben hast, oder was ihr vorhin gemacht habt!"

Hermine nahm die Farbe eines Hochdruckfeuers an.

„Du weißt davon."

„Ja.", log Ginny. „Ron hat es mir alles erzählt."

Hermine kam wieder zu ihr und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Ginny, ich konnte ihm nicht- widerstehen. Er war so- anziehend, als er auf mich zukam. Und Ron... den scheint es irgendwie nicht zu kümmern."

„Tut es. Er will nur keinen Streit mit dir."

Ginny entzog ihrer Freundin die Hand, die diese besänftigend streichelte. Hermine liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Wieder bereuten sie beide, überhaupt an Zauber in solchen Dingen gedacht zu haben.

„Wir könnte Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Hermine feuerrot.

„Niemals! Er würde mich feuern. Das ist es nicht wert. Ich durchkämme gerade die Bibliothek nach Unterstützung."

„Wenn du meinst."

Ginny ging wieder zur Tür.

„Ich will aber nicht, dass sich die Jungs unseretwegen noch umbringen. Und werden wir unsere Freundschaft halten können, wenn wir noch mehr Jungen haben, die wir beide wollen?"

Ihre Freundin zog eine Grimasse.

„Du könntest mir deine Jungen sagen."

„Und wenn nicht?"

Damit war Ginny verschwunden. Hermine stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Schöne Freundin!

Ginny lief zum Krankensaal. Sie wollte nach Lee und Michael sehen und etwas ausprobieren.

Wie erhofft fingen beide Jungen an zu strahlen, als sie eintrat. Madam Pomfrey wuselte zwischen den Betten herum und schaute beleidigt, dass sie gestört wurde. Ihr magischer Staubsauger heulte auf, und sie eilte an Ginny vorbei in ihr Büro.

„Hallo Lee, hallo Mich."

Die Jungen sahen sich kurz feindselig an und lächelten dann Ginny zu.

Diese setzte sich auf des leere Bett zwischen ihnen.

„Wie geht es euch? Ich habe Harry schon zusammengestaucht."

Lee schnitt Michael das Wort ab, als dieser anfangen wollte.

„Ich hätte ihn überwältigt, aber Hagrid war schneller."

„Mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch ist nicht zu spaßen.", erklärte Ginny ihm. „Tom Riddle hat das auch mal mit mir gemacht, so zu seiner Erheiterung, nebenbei."

Lee nickte. Michael streckte sich und griff nach Ginnys Hand, was Lee dazu brachte, aufzuspringen und die Hand wegzuschlagen.

„Hey! Jungs, ich würde mal sagen, ich bleibe nur hier, wenn ihr euch nicht streitet. Ich empfinde für keinen von euch mehr als für den anderen."

Die Jungen schauten verdutzt.

„Was machst du dann hier? Wir streiten den ganzen Tag um dich."

Ginny seufzte.

„Ich werde mich erst entscheiden, wenn ihr euch in Ruhe lasst. Keine Eifersucht, keinen Streit. Ich habe vor, euch auszuprobieren, und dann ein Urteil zu fällen."

Sie duckte sich und wartete auf Protest und Donner. Aber Lee legte sich in sein Bett zurück und Michael strich seine eigene Decke glatt.

„Findet ihr das gut?"

„Wenn es nicht zu lange dauert.", gaben die Jungen unisono zurück.

Ginny lächelte.

„Dann bis bald."

Draußen juchzte sie. Jetzt musste sie nur noch die anderen Jungend davon überzeugen und konnte dann entschieden. Irgendwie musste der Zauber ja zu brechen sein.

Und Ginny vergaß, dass der Zauber nur einer höheren Macht gehorchte und die Worte des Schwures verlangten, dass ihre Opfer _mit allen Mitteln, über jeden Stein _und _gegen jeden Feind_ zu kämpfen hatten.


	9. Sehnsucht, Zweifel

9. Sehnsucht, Zweifel

Hermine ging unruhig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Sie wartete seit fünf Wochen auf die Erfüllung ihrer Wünsche. Drei Jungen, nur drei hatten die Worte des Pergaments aus jener Nacht erreicht und zu Hermine geschickt.

Bei Ginny anscheinend standen alle Schlange. Unter anderem auch einige, die Hermine gerne bei sich gesehen hätte.

Sie verstand nicht, warum es bei ihr nicht wirkte. Hatte sich dem Wesen gegenüber etwas falsch gemacht? Hätte sie ihm doch ihre Seele geben sollen?

Hermine gab sich eine Ohrfeige. So durfte sie nicht denken. Ron kam regelmäßig und bot ihr all seine Liebe, Harry war noch einmal da gewesen, und Viktor hatte sich vor einer Woche ein Zimmer in Hogsmead genommen, um sie jede Nacht zu besuchen, wenn Ron nicht da war.

Manchmal schämte sie sich, weil sie nicht treu war. Aber die andere Seite der Medaille sah eben besser aus. Verführerischer, aufregender.

Es klopfte. Hermine stürzte zu ihrem Schreibtisch, nahm die nächstbeste Liste und sagte mit zitternder Stimme „Herein".

Ein blonder junger Mann kam herein.

„Malfoy? Du hier?".

Hermine tat überrascht, ihr Herz machte aber einen Luftsprung.

„Tu nicht so scheinheilig. Du hast auf mich gewartet."

Sie grinste.

„Acht Jahre."

Malfoy nickte.

„Das wusste ich."

Er kam zu ihr und zog sie an sich.

„Hast du auch...?"

Hermine öffnete einen Bücherschrank, welcher den Eingang zu ihren zwei Wohnräumen frei gab.

Draco grinste.

Nach einer Weile war Hermine vorerst zufrieden und ließ ihn gehen. Er versprach, wiederzukommen.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen schlug das Mädchen wütend auf ihr Kissen.

Ein Slytherin! Malfoy! Wie konnte ich nur?!

Sie verfluchte erneut die höheren Mächte. Und grinste dann. Er war gut, das musste sie zugeben.

Eigentlich konnte sie ja schon fast zufrieden sein. Ron, Viktor, Harry, Draco. Das war eine gute Zahl an Jungen, die ihr – mehr oder weniger – zu Füßen lagen.

Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett zurück fallen. In wenigen Stunden würde Ron wieder kommen.

Aber war das langatmig? Konnte ein Mensch so leben?

Hermine war noch keinem der Jungen wieder außerhalb ihres Bettes begegnet. Wie würden sie auf einander reagieren, wenn sie sich sahen. Würden die Jungen sich um sie streiten?

--

In der großen Halle war es voll und lärmig. Hermine schritt selbstbewusst zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich neben den noch leeren Stuhl von Dumbledore.

Einst hatte ihr Stuhl Minerva McGonagall gehört, aber sie war für Hermine zurückgetreten und hatte sich ein Rentnerleben zu eigen gemacht. Angeblich gefiel es ihr gut, aber die Schule fehlte ihr. Dumbledore hatte der alten Verwandlungslehrerin angeboten, ins Schloss zu ihm zu ziehen, aber dann war nur eine getigerte Katze vor den Toren aufgetaucht. Nur die Lehrer hatten erfahren, dass McGonagall sich für ein Leben als Katze im Schloss Hogwarts entschieden hatte. Hermine hatte Krummbein strengstens untersagt, die noch ungewohnte Katze nicht zu sehr anzumachen, aber die Katze und der Kater verstanden sich blendend. Minerva, wie Hermine sie nannte, wohnte mit in ihrem Büro, lief aber manchmal im Schloss frei herum.

Dumbledore kam ebenfalls an den Tisch. Seufzend ließ er sich auf seinen thronartigen Sitz fallen und nahm sich eine Fleischkeule.

„Schlechte Nachrichten, Professor?", fragte Hermine.

„Es tat weh, Harry den Zauberstab abzunehmen."

Nachdenklich nickte die junge Lehrerin und schaute unbewusst Snape nach, der sich zum Slytherintisch bewegte und auf einen Schüler einredete.

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Sonst hätte er nach Azkaban gemusst."

„Aber er hat den Fluch doch nicht ausgeführt. Nur versucht, ihn anzuwenden."

„Schlimm genug."

Der Schulleiter nahm sich ein Ei. Appetitlos drehte er es in der Hand.

„Ich habe gehört, bei den Muggel gibt es so etwas wie sozialen Dienst. Harry muss das auch machen, dann besteht die Möglichkeiten, das er seinen Zauberstab doch noch wiederbekommt. Momentan habe ich ihn in Verwahrung. Ich kann ihn nicht zerbrechen."

„Wer könnte das schon?"

Hermine sah Snape nach, wie er die Halle verließ. Wo Malfoy wohl schlief? Hatte er noch Kontakt mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer?

Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wenn er davon erzählte? Wenn sie Snape nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte, weil er sich über ihre Bettgeschichten lustig machte? Das war zu klären!

Ruckartig stand sie auf und schlug dabei Dumbledore den Becher fast aus der Hand.

„Verzeihung."

„Miss Granger, nicht so stürmisch mit einem alten Mann. Ach, worüber ich mit ihnen noch reden wollte, die junge Miss Weasley macht mir Sorgen. Mir wurde berichtet, sie erschient nicht mehr regelmäßig zum Unterricht. Wissen sie etwas darüber?"

„Bei mir war sie anwesend. Aber ich werde sie darauf ansprechen."

Sie verließ den Lehrertisch.

Draußen in der Eingangshalle stieß sie mit Lee Jordan zusammen, der ein hochrotes Gesicht hatte und den Zauberstab fest umkrallte. Die Flügeltüren der Schule fielen mit einem markerschütterndem Krachen hinter Michael Corner zu, der hinausgestürmt war.

„Mr. Jordan, ich meine Lee, was ist denn mir dir passiert?"

Noch immer wütend schrie der junge Mann laut.

„Es ist alles wegen Ginny. Dieser Corner macht sich in einer Tour an sie ran, dabei hat sie uns gesagt, sie sucht sich einen aus, und wir sollen verdammt noch mal nicht streiten."

„So, so. Hat sie das?"

Hermine fuhr sich durch die Haare. Als sie den Blick von Lee einfing, beruhigte er sich schlagartig.

„Miss Granger,-"

„Hermine genügt. Du bist ja kein Schüler mehr."

„Wir können das auch in deinem Büro weiterbesprechen...Hermine..."

Erst wollte sie begeistert zustimmen. Lee war nicht unattraktiv. Aber dann dachte sie an ihre bisherigen Romanzen und die Schuldgefühle Ron und sich selbst gegenüber.

„Nein, ich habe keine Zeit mehr."

Sie dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte die Treppe hoch.

Ärgerte sich ein bisschen und war gleichzeitig froh.

Es waren mehr als genug bisher.

In ihrem Büro atmete Hermine tief ein. Ein Anfang war gemacht. Sie musste nur noch den anderen Jungen widerstehen. Auch wenn es schwer war.

Dann fiel ihr das Gespräch mit Dumbledore ein. Ginny nutzte den Zauber aus, und schwänzte Unterricht.

„Miss Weasley, ich brauche sie im meinem Büro."

„Hermine-"

„Professor Granger, bitte."

„Ja, meinetwegen. Was soll ich denn bei ihnen?"

„Das werden sie dann erfahren."

Hermine wartete lange in ihrem Büro auf Ginny. Das kurze Gespräch im Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht gut gelaufen. Hermine ließ all ihren Frust an ihren Schülern aus und war streng wie nie. Ginny ging es wahrscheinlich viel besser, aber das half nicht.

Es klopfte zaghaft an der Tür. Ginny trat ein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

„Ginny, was machst du in letzter Zeit hauptsächlich?"

„Lernen?"

Hermine kam um ihren Tisch herum und stellte sich dicht vor die Freundin.

„Dein Fehlen fällt auf. Das geht so nicht weiter."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen brach Ginny in Tränen aus.

„H-h-Hermine..."

Sie nahmen sich in den Arm.

„Sch...", flüsterte Hermine.

„Hermine, ich kann nicht so weiter machen. Lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen. Oder ich alleine."

„Nein, dass wirst du nicht. Er wirft dich raus! Mach wenigstens deinen Abschluss. Du hast nur noch drei Monate."

Aber Ginny schüttelte den Kopf so wild, dass ihre Haare Hermine ins Gesicht flogen. Sie befreite sich aus dem festen Griff ihrer Lehrerin und wich zurück.

„Du verstehst das nicht! Ich habe Sachen mitgemacht, die ich nur noch vergessen will. Aber die Jungen wollen immer mehr. Ich will nicht der Grund für einen Mord sein. Hast du vergessen? _Mit allen Mitteln!_"

Nein. Hermine hatte das sicher nicht vergessen.

„Du hast versucht, den Streit zu schlichten. Dadurch werden sie sich doch beruhigen."

Noch während sie das sagte wurde ihr klar, das der erhitzte Lee ihr das Gegenteil bewiesen hatte.

„Ginny... denkst du das Gleiche wie ich?"

Ginny sah sie nervös an.

„Du meinst, ich sollte nach Michael sehen?"

Hermine nickte.

Ginny stürmte mit wehenden Haaren davon.

Und wieder war es nicht zufriedenstellend verlaufen. Hermine biss verzweifelt in ihren Stift und schmeckte das Blei. Das konnte so nicht weitergehen.

Sollte sie doch zu Dumbledore gehen?

War Lee ein Mörder?

Oder Michael?

Es klopfte wieder.

Ron trat ein. Seine Ohren glichen seinem Haar und er senkte verlegen den Blick.

„Hallo Liebste."

Hermine kam zu ihm und strich ihm über die Wange. Bei ihm hatte sie wenigstens kein schlechtes Gewissen.

Aber etwas nagte in ihr. Ein Gefühl, dass Rons Liebe nicht echt war.

Nur gezaubert.

Nicht gefühlt.

Hermine schob die Gedanken beiseite und küsste ihren Freund zärtlich. Er würde sie ablenken. Und vielleicht war ja doch nichts mit Ginny und Lee.

Ron hatte noch immer rote Ohren. Irgendwie wurde er das nicht los, egal wie gut er Hermine kannte, oder wie sehr sie ihm beteuerte, dass das nicht peinlich war.

Ungeschickt stieg er aus seinen kastanienbraunen Boxershorts und schlüpfte zu Hermine unter die Decke.

Das muss man Malfoy schon lassen, dachte Hermine sarkastisch, wenigstens Verführen konnte er gut.

Aber Ron machte alles wieder gut, denn bei ihm konnte sich Hermine fallen lassen, hatte keine schlechten Gedanken und keine Gewissensbisse.

Sie betrog nur Harry, Draco und Viktor, denen sie ihre Liebe beteuert hatte und auf ihren Ruf warteten.

Verdammt!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich weiß, ich habe mich lange nicht gemeldet, aber jetzt wird diese Geschichte doch noch zuende geschrieben!


	10. Mit jedem Mittel

10. Mit jedem Mittel

Ein Schatten löste sich aus der dunklen Nacht und huschte an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes. Ein einsamer junger Mann verließ Hagrids Hütte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Das letzte Licht bei Hagrid erlosch und erstickende Dunkelheit legte sich auf die Länderein.

Der Schatten aus dem Wald erschien wieder und folgte der Person Richtung Schule.

Kurz vor den Toren wurde der Mann eingeholt.

„Lee Jordan! Stell dich mir endlich."

Lee dreht sich um, entdeckte seinen Herausforderer und seufzte.

„Nein Michael. Ginny will keinen Streit. Gib auf."

Michael lachte schrill.

„Sie liebt mich mehr als dich!"

Jetzt war es an Lee zu lachen.

„Sie wird sich für mich entscheiden."

Michael zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn aufflackern.

Ein schwacher Lichtschimmer beschien nun das bleiche Gesicht von Michael Corner, der mit hasserfüllten Augen auf seine Rivalen Lee Jordan starrte, welcher, im Gegensatz zum Zauberstabinhaber, noch vollkommen gelassen war.

Lee hielt einen kleinen Käfig in der Hand, in dem es raschelte. Er stellte ihn ab und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab.

„Ich warne dich, im duellieren bin ich dir weit überlegen!"

Aber Michael ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Er begann, Lee zu umkreisen und löschte sein Licht wieder.

„Nox."

„Lumos."

Lee war nervös geworden und hatte seinen Zauberstab angezündet. Im Dunkeln wollte er dem wahnsinnigen Michael nicht gegenüberstehen.

Die wenigen Wolken, die sich bisher vor den Mond geschoben hatten, verschwanden langsam. Dämmriges Licht beschien das Szenario.

Michaels Augen wurden zu dunklen flecken in seinem bleichen Gesicht.

Plötzlich ging die Flügeltür auf. Das Kleine Gesicht von Professor Flittwick erschien vor der warmen Atmosphäre der Eingangshalle.

„Nox!", flüsterte Lee sofort.

„Welche Schüler auch immer da draußen sind, sie sollen reinkommen. Zaubern ist für euch hier draußen nicht erlaubt."

Michael rührte sich nicht. Sein Blick war fest auf den Eingang der Schule gerichtet. Daher bemerkte er nicht, wie Lee zurück wich. Als Professor Flittwick verschwand und der warme Schein des Feuers nur noch als Erinnerung blieb, drehte er sich wieder um, erstarrte und sah Lee auf dem Kürbisfeld von Hagrid.

„Jordan!"

Lee zuckte zusammen und rannte in den Wald.

Michael hinterher.

Sie verließen das Licht des Mondes. Lee verfluchte sich und seinen Einfall, wegzulaufen. Es gingen Gerüchte von Werwölfen um, und der Mond war voll.

Ein Heulen ließ beide Jungen erstarren.

Michael reagierte als erster und schoss einen Betäubungsfluch auf Lee. Lee wich aus und rannte weiter.

Äste kratzten ihnen ins Gesicht, Blätter verfingen sich in ihren Haaren, und Michael rief wüste Beschimpfungen nach dem Nebenbuhler, der mit seiner dunklen Haut im Wald schwer auszumachen war. Nur die Bewegung war zu sehen.

Wieder ein Heulen.

Und Lee sah den Waldrand. Anscheinend war er eine Kurve gelaufen.

„LEE! HALT AN!!!"

„Lee? Michael? Seid ihr hier draußen?"

Lee blieb stehen, der sportliche Michael lief in ihn hinein, der Zauberstab bohrte sich dabei unangenehm in Lees Rücken.

„Das war Ginny.", flüsterte Lee.

„Was macht sie denn hier?", fragte Michael.

„Michael?"

Die Stimme entfernte sich. Lee wollte nach ihr rufen, dich Michael hielt ihm den Mund zu.

„Dich mache ich kalt!"

Er stach wieder mit dem Zauberstab nach dem Jungen vor ihm.

Ein letztes Mal erklang Ginnys Rufen von den Ländereien, dann fielen die Schlosstore zu.

Michael dachte nicht mal nach. Er sagte den ersten Spruch, der ihm einfiel. Der erste tödliche Spruch.

* * *

So, und im nächsten Kap ist es leider schon zuende. Aber es wird eine unerwartete Wendung sein. 

Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung. Auch schlechte Kritik nehme ich an (vielleicht auch nicht gerne). Nur bitte Revieeeeeeewed unbedingt!!!

S.M.C


	11. Der Preis

11. Der Preis

Ginny ließ sich in einen roten Sessel fallen und fing an, mit ihrer besten Feder einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu schreiben. Snape war äußerst ungehalten gewesen, da sie in letzter Zeit hauptsächlich seine Stunden geschwänzt hatte.

Aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

Nervös stand sie auf, nahm ihre Sachen und brachte alles in ihren Schlafsaal.

Als sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, hörte sie lautes Geschrei. Ginny lief die Treppe schneller herunter und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Michael Corner zu sehen, der seinen Zauberstab drohend auf eine erstarrte Zweitklässlerin richtete.

Ginny reagierte sofort und rief seinen Namen.

Michael zuckte zusammen und dreht sich zu ihr. Sein wütender Blick wich einem strahlendem Lächeln, und er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

Doch Ginny rührte sich nicht.

„Was fällt dir ein?"

„Ginny, bitte! Es ist nicht so wie es aussah."

„Ich habe die überall gesucht. Und du hältst es nicht mal für nötig, mir zu sagen wo du hinwillst."

In dem Moment schwang das Portrait der fetten Dame zur Seite und Harry und Ron kamen herein, beide lachend, hinter ihnen erschien Hermine. Das Lachen erfror auf ihren Lippen.

Fast alle Gryffindors standen im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrten auf Michael, der den Zauberstab Richtung Ginny hielt. Ginny blickte ihn zornig an.

Harry durchbrach als erster die Stille.

„Lass den Zauberstab sinken, Michael."

Hermine eilte vor und stellte sich mit strenger Miene neben Ginny.

Doch bevor noch irgendjemadn etwas sagen konnte ging der Engang erneut auf und Dumbledore kam herein.

„Miss Granger? Ich muss sie dringend sprechen."

Hermine folgte ihm bis nach draußen auf die Ländereien. Fast direkt am Waldrand hielten sie an.

Dumbledore drehte sich mit ernstem Gesicht um.

„Wir haben eine grausige Entdeckung gemacht. Ich habe bereits mit allen anderen Lehrern gesprochen, ich sage es auch ihnen, sollten sie irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte haben, kommen sie zu mir."

Hermine sah ihn an.

„Was ist passiert."

„Der junge Mr. Jordan wurde ermordet."

Hermine stolperte.

Vor ihren Augen wurde es schwarz. Dumbledores Arm stützte sie, damit sie nicht fiel.

Alles fing an sich zu drehen.

Lee war tot.

„Professor, ich kann ihnen sagen, wer es war."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht.", kam Dumbledores kratzige Stimme zurück, während sie wieder zum Schloss gingen.

Ginny ging zu Michael und schlug ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Er sah sie süchtig an.

„Ginny, ich habe alles geregelt. Wir können glücklich werden."

Harry räusperte sich.

„Ich vermute mal, dass ich da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe."

Ginny ließ ihn den Arm um sie legen.

Aber Michael war anderer Meinung.

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry.

Das Portraitloch ging auf, Hermine stürzte herein und schrie: „Expelliarmus!"

Michaels Zauberstab flog davon und Dumbledore, der hinter der jungen Lehrerin kam, ließ ein Seil aus seinem kommen, welches sich um den Jungen wickelte und ihn zu Boden zwang.

Mit zittriger Stimme rief Hermine ihr Haus zur Ordnung.

„Bitte, meine Lieben, beruhigt euch. Wir bringen Michael weg und ihr behaltet das bitte für euch. Geht normal zum Unterricht und seid fröhlich. Euch wird nichts passieren."

Sie drehte sich zu ihren beiden besten Freunden und zu Ginny.

„Kommt bitte mit."

Vor Dumbledores Büro mussten Harry und Ron warten, Ginny und Hermine kamen mit rein.

Dumbledore setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und sah scharf übers eine Brille zu den Frauen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das nicht alles ist, was sie mir sagen können. Es gibt mehr Schwierigkeiten, als der Tod von Lee Jordan."

Hermine holte Luft, machte den Mund auf, und brach wieder ab.

Ginny starrte ihre Füße an.

„Bitte. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley?"

Hermine nahm sich ein Herz und fing an.

Sie erzählte von der Einsamkeit ohne Liebe, ungeliebt und verlassen, wie verzweifelt sie waren. Wie sie sich an den Zauber getraut hatte, in der Hoffnung, damit ihre Sorgen hinter sich lassen zu können.

Sie erzählte von allem, was bei ihr vorgefallen war. Ginny ergänzte sie.

Am Ende schloss Ginny mit dem Wunsch, endlich ein Gegenmittel zu finden.

Dumbledore kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum.

„Natürlich kommt man da wieder heraus."

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich erleichtert an.

„Sagen sie allen jungen Männern, was sie getan haben."

Ginny keuchte auf.

„Sie werden uns hassen!"

„Und es wir ihnen eine Lehre sein!"

Dumbledore funkelte sie zornig an.

„Miss Granger, von ihnen habe ich viel Besseres erwartet. Und Miss Weasley, Harry hat sicher Verständnis dafür."

Er war sehr wütend, dass sahen die Mädchen an der Art, wie er bei jedem Wort auf seinen Tisch schlug. Hermine schämte sich und wünschte, der Boden würde sich auftun und sie verschlingen.

„Was ist mit Lee? Ihm können wir es ja schlecht sagen."

„Mr. Jordan zählt nicht mehr. Er ist tot und für ihren Teil unwichtig. Ach, mir fällt ein, wir müssen die Bestrafung für Mr. Corner aufheben. Er hat ja nicht aus freiem Willen gehandelt. "

Mit einer Geste entließ er die Ginny und Hermine.

Draußen schauten sie sich an.

„Wohin zuerst?", fragte Ginny.

„Lass uns alles zusammen machen!", flehte Hermine fast.

Ginny nickte.

„Dann gibt es keine Versuchung mehr."

Hermine schnaubte.

„Du sprichst noch von Versuchung? Ich sehe sie schon lange nicht mehr. Seit der Nacht mit Malfoy."

„Was sagst du da?"

Ginny trat einen Schritt zurück. Hermine kam ihr hinterher.

„Komm, bitte, sag nicht, du hast dir das nicht gedacht. Ich weiß, dass du bei ihm warst. Und er war bei mir, ok? Aber wir sollten dem ganzen jetzt ein Ende setzten und uns nicht mehr streiten."

Ginnys Lippe zitterte. Sie war den Tränen nahe.

„Es ist nichts so gelaufen, wie wir es wollten. Und wir sind wieder bei Null gelandet."

Hermine nickte deprimiert.

„Und haben entdeckt, dass Zauber nicht nur Gutes anrichten können."

„Ich bin trotzdem froh, deine Freundin zu sein!"

Die Mädchen umarmten sich fest.

Harry und Ron kamen um die Ecke. Sie hatten Michael in Snapes Obhut gebracht.

Ginny nahm Harrys Hand.

„Harry, ich muss die etwas sagen."

Harry sah sie liebevoll an.

„Kein Problem, ich gehe einfach davon aus, dass du mir treu warst."

Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem schiefen Blick.

„Das musst du gerade sagen!"

Ginny nickte. Sie hatte schon lange von Hermine und Harry gewusst.

„Ich war dir nicht treu. Um ehrlich zu sein, du hast nicht freiwillig so gehandelt. Ich habe dich verzaubert."

Es fiel wie Schuppen von Harry ab. Sein verklärter Blick wurde hart und wütend. Auf dem Absatz drehte er sich um und lief den Gang runter.

„Genau das hatte ich befürchtet.", seufzte Ginny.

Ron lachte unsicher und sah seinem Freund hinterher.

„Ich wäre auch sauer."

Dann geschah ungefähr das gleiche mit ihm. Er bekam einen ernsten Blick Hermine gegenüber und verließ sie ebenfalls, bevor sie sich erklären konnte.

So ähnlich lief es auch bei den anderen. Draco musste von Ginny festgehalten werden, damit er Hermine nicht verletzte.

Michael verließ die Schule und zerbrach seinen Zauberstab. Er hasste Ginny, Hermine, und am meisten sich selbst.

Viktor Krum nickte nur und reiste dann ab. Ihm gegenüber hatte Hermine es wenigstens erklären können. Aber sie bezweifelte, dass er es verstanden hatte.

Ginny hatte mehr Sorgen als sonst. Fast alle Jungen, mit denen sie in den letzten Wochen verkehrt war hassten sie nun. Und keinem hatte sie es wirklich erklären können.

Der Mond spiegelte sich in dem See der Schule. Ginny hatte ihre Abschlussprüfung gemacht und würde im Sommer auf die Ergebnisse warten, um sich bei den Auroren zu bewerben. Sie saß auf einem Stein. Hermine war gerade erst gegangen.

Sie hörte einen Ast knacken und fuhr herum.

„Hermine?"

Doch es war Harry.

„Hallo."

Freudig lief ihm Ginny entgegen. Aber Harry sah sie ernst an.

„Ginny, ich habe gehört, wie viele Jungen du noch verzabert hast. Warum eigentlich?"

„Endlich fragt mich einer danach. Harry, ich habe das nur gemacht weil du mich verlassen hast."

„Nein, Fräulein, so funktioniert das nicht." Harry trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du kannst mit jetzt nicht die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben."

„Das tue ich auch nicht. Ich war so verzweifelt. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ein Zauber in Gefühlsdingen nichts zu suchen hat. Zumindest keiner, bei dem ich die Wirkungsdauer und Konsequenzen nicht weiß."

Harry ging sich durch die Haare. Ginny griff nach seinem Arm, aber er wich noch weiter zurück.

„Ich bin nur gekommen um mich zu verabschieden. Ich werde mit Ron eine Weile verreisen. Wir versuchen, in einem Quidditchteam aufgenommen zu werden."

Das Mädchen nickte verzweifelt.

„Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen."

Harry drehte sich von ihr weg.

„Ich verstehe dich, irgendwie. Aber ich kann dir nicht so leicht vergeben. Ron hat es auch ziemlich geschockt. Wegen dir und Hermine. Gib uns einfach Zeit."

Ginny ließ sich wieder auf das Gras sinken. Sie sah Harry weggehen, und wusste, es war für immer.

**Ende**

* * *

Und? 


End file.
